comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Heimdall (Earth-RSR)
'Heimdall '''is an Asgardian who is tasked as the watcher of the Nine Realms and the first line of defense of Asgard. He is gifted with the "Farsight" ability, which allows him to see anything in a potentially unlimited range with perfect clarity. Heimdall's sight is very perfect that Odin himself regards that his senses are far better than his. He is also a companion of Thor Odinson, the God of Thunder. Biography Curse of Farsight Heimdall was born on Asgard with a "curse", or in a future, a "gift". The curse is something called the Farsight. Most Asgardians said that it is a curse for those who have this Farsight, as once in the past times, some have been driven insane while having this power. Heimdall was constantly mocked during his childhood due to his Farsight ability. But later, he used it and controlled it to the point that he considered it as a "gift". The Farsight was slowly given a good reputation to Asgardians through Heimdall, as he convinced that it's not really a curse, but a gift that needs time to be controlled. Noticed By Odin When Heimdall reached adulthood, finally Odin took notice of him and ordered him to come to his throne. Heimdall was surprised and comes to Odin's throne immediately. There, his Farsight powers are tested in order to make Odin believe that it is no curse. Using his Farsight, Heimdall avoided arrows fired at him for the power test. And finally, it worked and Odin approved that Heimdall can make use of the Farsight power effectively. Heimdall's reputation soon was restored by the King of Asgard. Heimdall was at first tasked in joining the Einherjar, with the force's grumpy leader, Frey. He has made some mistakes that time, and took some punishment from Frey, which is painful. Still, later he excelled in ranks and became a member not to be underestimated. After being a member of the Einherjar, Heimdall was tasked to guard the Bifrost from invaders and enemies alike, and was given the Hofund and the Horn of Asgard. It was considered the hardest job for him but for years, Heimdall has successfully done his job many times until he was given honor and trust by Odin. Make it Worthy Some times later, Odin's son, Thor tried to fulfil his destiny being one of the greatest gods in Asgard. Heimdall at first didn't take notice, but he actually saw Thor cheating to lift the Mjolnir before Thorsday, the day he will lift the hammer. Due to that, Heimdall saw that Thor lost his worthiness by trying to cheat (lifting the Mjolnir before Thorsday). Heimdall gave a comment (secretly, because he was in his observatorium and Thor couldn't see him) that he should control his patients in order to lift the Mjolnir. When it's Thorsday, Heimdall approached Thor after the ex-God of Thunder spoke to his father. The Sentry of Asgard told Thor that he knew a place to make him worthy of the Mjolnir through combat. It is named the "Proving Grounds", and it is outside the Nine Realms. The place is owned by a New God named "The Other" and there are no requirements there. The requirements are just the fact that you can fight and perform well in battle. Then, the duo travelled to the Proving Grounds while Heimdall left Thor in the Grounds until he finished fighting there. When it's week 3 of Thor's Proving Grounds battle, the ex-God of Thunder finally gets finished in fighting there and Heimdall brings him back, and Thor managed to lift the Mjolnir. World War III In Midgard, a war, named "World War 3" has been waging on for some times. Heimdall didn't intervene in the war, but when Thor decides to try to intervene the war once, Heimdall was the first one to advise him not to intervene it. Though there's no law of Asgard to intervene human businesses. Still, Thor was allowed to go into Midgard. When Thor was facing the Winter Guard, Heimdall saw his fight with them, and watched it for entertainment. While so, he also saw that Thor fought a being, that time referenced as "Superman", and the result is a stalemate. Heimdall was a bit surprised by this, but when Thor retreats to a nearby empty cabin in Trondheim, where he fought the Winter Guard, he approached Thor and comments that his Farsight ability notifies him that this "Superman"is not from Earth. Heimdall knows what kind of thing is Superman, a Kryptonian. Personality Heimdall is a wise Asgardian who is generous and kind. However, he isn't a tolerant kind of person if someone pissess him off. Still, he has patients inside him. Heimdall is a loyal Asgardian and one of those who are trusted by Odin in keeping Asgard safe. He is an unrelenting man and always wanted to do the best for Asgard. Powers and Abilities Heimdall is gifted with the "Farsight" power since birth, which is at first, in the ancient times of Asgard, said to be a "curse". However, now the power became one of the most dangerous things Asgard's enemies have ever seen or experienced. The gift was bestowed upon him when he was born, and it is a rare case among Asgardians to have it. For years, no Asgardians have the Farsight power, until Heimdall has it. The Farsight power endows him with extremely acute and undistruptable senses. His 5 senses were enhanced to godly conditions that even some cloaking magics couldn't even pass his sight. Other than that, Heimdall possesses the normal Asgardian physical attributes. *'Superhuman Strength: 'Like normal Asgardians, Heimdall is stronger than an average human. Once, he possessed the average 50 tons lifting strength of an Asgardian, but due to training and further blessings from Odin, his lifting strength has been enhanced to the point that he is able to lift up to 65 tons. He is able to tear Asgardian metal with his own bare hands and lift unnaturally heavy objects. *'Superhuman Stamina: 'Heimdall is able to do physical activities longer than an average human. He is able to exert himself up to 24 hours without tiring. This stamina capability is common among Asgardians. *'Superhuman Speed and Agility: 'Heimdall is more agile and faster than normal humans. He can run up to 80 kilometers per hour and can react with great reflexes. *'Superhuman Durability: 'Heimdall is able to survive damages that would normally kill a human. He has withstood punishment from bladed weapons and blunt weapons, energy attacks and others. Coupled with his armor, he is nearly indestructable, only to be surpassed by Odin and Thor. *'The Farsight: 'Heimdall's main power comes from his Farsight ability. This is basically an enhanced sense ability, but more extreme. While most Asgardians have senses better than humans, Heimdall's sense, due to the Farsight, is far from the level just better than human. He can basically see virtually anything, anywhere. He can even see hidden enemies and smell different scents meters away. The Farsight is limited only to the Nine Realms, but when he is outside the Nine Realms, he is still able to use this ability, albeit in counter, he couldn't see things in the Nine Realms. The Farsight enhances all of his 5 senses to extreme levels which are deemed impossible. This also provides a perfect immunity to distruption for his senses, making him immune to blinding. *'Healing Factor: 'Like other Asgardians, Heimdall is able to recover faster than humans, but not at a rapid rate. He can heal wounds within hours or so, but cannot heal destroyed or seperated limbs. Weapons and Equipments *'Hofund: 'Like the mainstream Heimdall, he uses the Hofund sword to open up the Bifrost and kill enemies. The sword is very durable and strong that it can tear through virtually anything. The Hofund can also absorb energy attacks, like the Mjolnir. It can also reflect energy attacks by just doing a slashing motion against the energy attack. It can also unleash a wave of energy by doing a motion of slashing hard enough. *'Horn of Asgard: 'Exclusively for Heimdall to use. The Horn of Asgard is used to warn it's people that Asgard is in danger. In Asgard, this horn is extremely loud that the whole inhabitants of Asgard can hear it. It can also be used as an improvised weapon, by blowing the horn so hard at the enemy that it can kill them. The horn is said to be made of an otherworldly bone from an "alien deer that has a huge horn". *'Shield: '''In conjunction of the Hofund, Heimdall has a shield for extra protection. The shield is made of a wood named by the Asgardians "Redwood", which is said to be stronger than a human metal, but weaker than an Asgardian metal. However, being made of Redwood makes it very resistant to magic, as in an Asgardian belief. Heimdall also has other weaapons, such as daggerrs, an extra sword made of Asgardian metal, and others. Trivia *This Heimdall is based on the mythological version of him, indicated by his white skin, unlike the Marvel version, which is black. Also, unlike the mainstream Heimdall, he didn't really just use his Hofund sword, but he also used various other weapons. Category:Asgardians Category:Heroes Category:Adult Heroes Category:Males Category:Earth-RSR Category:Characters of Earth-RSR Category:Heroes of Earth-RSR Category:Males of Earth-RSR Category:Sword Wielders Category:Single Characters Category:Expert Combatant Category:Weapons Experts Category:Europeans Category:Healing Factor Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Senses Category:Tactical Analysis